The Deep Lies of Apple White
by EmberPhoenix245
Summary: Apple White's life has been different and gone way down the hole since Raven has declined to be the next Evil Queen. What is the reason that Apple so desperately wants to be the next Snow White? Why has her destiny so important to be fulfilled? Follow Apple through her present life and get to know secrets through her time now and in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I am raven queen and I want to choose my own destiny"

Beyond those words, I did not want to hear anything and to be honest… I couldn't. I was stunned and I knew that the curse was going to fall upon me. I was doomed and I could not do anything about it. I couldn't convince Raven. She had planned her mind and she should deserve a happy ending. I don't want Raven to be anything like her mother. Raven is one of my best friends forever after and she should get what she wants to stay happy. But now, my own happily ever after was at stake, people say I can go off script… but how do I tell them…

I can't go off script… my destiny has been written and cursed… I have to follow my destiny…

Otherwise I will be fated for death, and no prince can wake me up from that.

 _ **Months after Spring Unsprung**_

"Apple?"

I look up to Briar and see she has a worried expression on her face. She is waiting outside my door and for the first time, she is asking my permission if she could come inside Raven's dorm and mine. Something is wrong.

"Briar… Come on in!" I cheerfully call her

She hesitantly takes small steps and seats herself next to me, on my bed. Her fingers are shaking and the rose in her hair is shriveling.

"Apple, I am leaving school… and you are the first person I am telling this to and I haven't even told my mum or even Rosabella. I am telling this to you Apple because you are my best friend and I know I can trust you with this. I can't handle my destiny and it's not going to help by being a rebel and picking a new destiny will help either. I am just going to go outside and just see what I can do... I am not even sure what I am planning... I just need to escape this world of Royal/Rebel… I'm sorry Apple"

I don't know what to say.

"Why are you apologizing?" I mumble

"Apple, I wanted to celebrate graduation together and explore our stories at the same time but I guess I won't be there, and I know how much it means to graduate and live your destiny and the fact that you Best Friend is totally going against that must hurt you… I guess… But I am not leaving now… just in few months Apple..."

I put a finger on her mouth and give her a big hug for like… ever.

"Briar you can do whatever you want and I shouldn't be someone who should ever stop your destiny…"

"Then Apple, why don't you go off script and join me in a life adventure! We can explore the world and then think what we want to do with our lives and I swear, I sometimes hear you complain to yourself about how your mother can be a bitch about following your destiny and how you just want to take the stress off!"

"Briar I would love to but… I can't"

The magic comes up to my throat and strangles me. I hate this feeling, it comes too many times. It comes whenever I feel, wrong about being me. Ok Magic, I won't tell her. It just makes me feel sad and lonely now.

Tears are streaming from my eyes now and I burst into a flood… how can I tell her without being strangled?

"Apple! What is wrong? You know... sometimes I don't get you… when Ashlynn started to date Hunter, you were all like nah don't fucking date him and then you were fine and now with me you are all fine with me going offscipt and stuff but you won't change your destiny for Raven's sake. Is raven not your friend?"

"Briar, its just… I want raven to be happy but I have to follow my destiny… I have no choice…"

"What's up Apple? You can tell me." Briar says calmly to me

"I just can't tell you…"

"God Apple, I tell you all my secrets and you can't even tell me one… fine I am not forcing you but it seems Apple that maybe I should leave sooner then I have planned, to stay our of your way…"

"Briar! Please don't leave… me alone…"

I fall from my bed and turn into a ball. Briar just looks at me and politely says a soft bye and leaves. I have no idea why everything has to change so much... my life has not been the sweetest as everyone thinks it is… it sucks to be Snow White's daughter.

 _Date: December 25_ _st_ _, 2005_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Mamma, gave me this to write in for Christmas. She said she would give a nice pen with this on my 6_ _th_ _birthday, which is in like 5 months! This diary is very shiny and clean and its red, gold, white! My favourite colours! I think this is enough to write in for now…_

 _Bye!_

 _-Apple White_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Good Morning Future Princes, Future Princesses, Future Supporting characters Future Villains, Future Evil Sidekicks and Future Not evil or good random characters! Before we continue with our annual visit to Bookend, we have a new student, who just transferred to Ever after high. Please make Jacob Klum, son of the Valiant Little Tailor (who eventually became King Klum) welcome."

The White Queen concluded her elaborate and blunt speech. She used to be my inspiration but after Cedar Wood told me what true beauty exactly was, I just saw the White Witch who was a royal due to her beauty. I have heard rumors where she used to be nice caring woman but that existed sometime before… I wish I could unravel the story. I was standing in the back row, far from all my friends… especially Briar. I am not angry or anything, I am unsure if I should tell her. She is my best friend…OUCH! Some foot just "kindly" stepped on my foot. God I am never wearing these heels again, they always ill my toes but as the next snow white, I have to be all lady like and wear these ugly shoes.

"Uhm sorry about that…"

I look up to see the new boy, shrugging with his shoulders, waiting for my reply, with an annoyed and impatient gleam on his face. He is not so tall, just my height and has honey golden hair. He has a strong jawline and he has paired his entire look with a simple check shirt and jeans, with sneakers. But what striked me the most is his eyes… those hazel mixed with blue eyes… where have I seen them…

"Uh hello?"

His sharp voice wakes me up and I am just there… still... wondering what on earth is happening.

"Oh hi… uhm its okay..." I merely shrug

He ignores it and walks off, joining the boys, but doesn't say hi… he seem to really think up himself… but then again Daring is far worse. Many people thought that I would be really sad and distraught when there were stories of Daring dating Lizzie and Cerise. I mean Lizzie came and apologized and said it was just one date and Cerise said that she was not meaning to hurt me but suddenly ran off to the cafeteria (they were serving roast meat then… I think she really likes them?) But tbh, I never liked or had a crush on daring… he is just a dumb, selfish guy. I mean we knew each other from when we very young used to be very playful (occasionally looking at himself in the mirror) but I never liked him… he was born a dickhead. But I was betrothed to him and had to always meet him on the weekend. Those days were torture, all the conversation was centered around him (what do lizzie and Cerise and basically all the other girls see in him) On the other hand Dexter, since he is the youngest one was given the story of Beauty of Beast instead, was betrothed to Rosabella and kept meeting her on the weekend too. But it seems they never communicated because Rosabella kept reading and Dexter kept gaming and Rosabella's parents weren't as strict as mine… but then again Dexter is a nice guy to chat too, he was my best guy friend but we kind of drifted after we started Ever after High… the personality that had to be forced upon me by my parents really made him think I was spoilt. Dexter was always a sweet guy, it's my fault are friendship stopped.

"Ms White! Did you just listen to what I said?' The White Bitch snapped

Yet again I have been woken up from my daydreaming. I attempt rolling my eyes at her and realize that magic is taking over me again. I am about to choke when I convince myself to be nice and oh so royal. The magic releases itself and I can take full big breaths again.

'Yes Mrs. Her majesty the white queen! I apologize for my… uh… mistake that has caused so much inconvenience…" I politely bow…"in humiliation"

"That is alright Ms White! I hope you have that speech ready before we embark to bookend village?"

"Definitely!"

CRAP! I left the speech in my dorm! Oh god, I have to act ladylike before the magic starts creeping in but it already is… its slow vines are slithering, trying to make me realize how unladylike was that of me… I have to fix my mistake… how?

"It seems someone forgot something? Just tell that hag that you will announce that useless speech at the end of the trip… you have like 3 hours to think of something Apple, I believe that you can think of something by then!"

I turn to my side and see Dexter's eyes hopefully looking at me. I politely give a smile and say that aloud to the White queen. Clearly you can see she is unimpressed by what I have to say but I give her my signature "Apple pleads" pout and she buys it. I apologize again and the magic slowly starts to creep away. It has given up as the solution came in hand. All thanks to Dexter. I am about to go and thank him when I realize he has already scurried off to Raven and her friends. I smile and touch my golden apple pendant. I wonder how he realized I forgot something…it was also a first when Dexter called the white queen a hag… hmm… maybe we might have stopped talking to each other but I hope our friendship hasn't completely stopped…

 _Date: 13th of May 2006_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's my Birthday! Well the party ended few hours ago. Mamma and Papa organized a ball in regards to my birthday! There were so many people and it was very pretty. And there was like a 20 tier cake, made by Fairy Godmother! It was nice party but I think it was too much… I mainly was playing with Dexter in the garden(daring was meant to play with us but ended up looking at himself in the mirror again and chased 50 girls), but Mamma kept calling me in to greet few of her friends but whenever I left, they all asked my mum why I did not have ebony hair and my mum looked…ashamed. Maybe I am imagining things. I am very happy for all the apples I got (They had to be checked that they were not poisoned…) and mama and papa gifted me with so many dolls and dresses. But dresses are too big to play in but they are very nice so I said thank you to my parents. But the gift I really enjoyed was a simple necklace that had a golden apple pendant. It was given to me from Dexter and it was beautiful. I promised that I will never remove it and I gave him a big fat hug!_

 _I have to go, Mamma is calling!_

 _Bye_

 _-Apple White Charming (Future Wife of Dexter Charming)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you want, you can send in some ideas and how I could improve the story! It will be really helpful so reviews are always welcome! Anyways, here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 3:

I have 3 hours to think of a speech that explains the importance of the bookend village, why it was created, when it was created, who created it, examples of shops and café's here etc, at the same time I have to stop being in a deep thought and I have to stop bumping into people passing by (I bumped into the same duck family I had helped weeks ago and now they were squawking madly at me and the magic was grasping my flesh tightly). Why do I even have to create the speech? What importance is it going to serve? This day was meant to be a day off for everyone! It's a Saturday…. And tomorrow we are meant to just lay in our dorms and chill… why do I have to give up my valuable time of shopping and eating amazing delicacies in this amazing village? Apparently my speech is meant to be recorded on mirror cast; Blondie says it will attract more tourists to the village.

"So apparently, you have to show me around… Apple wasn't it? Strange name indeed…"

I see Jacob standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest

"What?" I snap and instantly the feeling of claustrophobia is strangling me again.

"Sorry Jacob, yeah I'll show you around" I mutter and I instantly feel punching his face.

"Apple White, I can totally see some fire within you… want me to calm it down?" he smirks, as we walk alongside on the path.

"Oh I think my fire is very strong and large, it will burn your face off Jacob, so I think you should step back and let me handle it myself…."Ugh that comeback was so bad… I never have to use a comeback as I ensure that I do not fight with anyone but my nerves are actually heating when this Jacob guy is around.

"Alright princess, as you say… but I never expected that the head of royals had some nerve, I was expecting a posh brat, and as a new royal member, I was expecting that I will put some sense into her…but it seems you still need some knowledge…"

"Shut the fuck up Jacob Klum, son of a loser no good tailor! I am fine and perfect and I really appreciate the way I am and I am respected by fellow students and classmates. I don't need a new wimp like you to teach me how to be and treat the school. I am school council president and I am following my destiny! So stop being an arrogant creep and get lost somewhere and die! I am perfect and fine and I don't need your opinion to function… oh my god… those words just came from my mouth… Jacob…oh no…"

That entire insult is composed with lies. I am nowhere perfect and I doubt I am respected by most of the students. Just like Jacob said, I am a brat and I actually don't think that my destiny will happen. With everything I have said… the magic strikes my throat and I choke and blood is being spat everywhere. Pain is overtaking me, my vision is hazy and before I can comprehend what is happening to me, I collapse on the ground beneath me. I can just see and hear nothing. But I can feel someone's hand reaching my body and lifting it…

"Apple White, can you hear me?"

"Doctor, it's not like she can hear you... Maybe...OMG! She might have cancer… we might have to mirror cast this…"

"Seriously Blondie… you should not just publicly exploit you friend… our best friend to be precise…"

"Okay Briar… whatever…"

"You both should go out and let the patient rest… Mr Klum you can leave too…"

"Uh but she kind of died in front of me… maybe I should stay... plus I broke my wrist carrying her."

"I can see the point, you can stay Mr. Klum, the rest please go…"

"But Doctor! We are her best friends! This is just not right!"

"That's enough tantrums for today Blondie Locks… I suggest you and Ms. Beauty kindly step out and leave!"

"That Klum kid must have done something to her… "

"FYI, I did not do anything, your so called friend started spurting out blood on her own, it's not like I told her to go all crazy and start vomiting blood on ME!"

"That is enough all of you! How rude! Mr Klum, follow me to my office, I have a good herb that will help your bone to heal on it's own quicky!"

Angry and annoyed voices surround me and they instantly cause me a massive headache. By what I can hear, I already know that I am in the health center; I think I am being attended by Doctor/Princess Jasmine (she is known for her classic Arabian medicinal herbs and she comes only to ever after high during emergencies) but I clearly know that I have gone too far with what I said. I can hardly even let out some steam, god my life has been really turned for the worst. But there is no point complaining… I have to somehow wake myself up right now… wait someone is whispering… in my ear…huh?

"Haha, wow Apple, you really have turned the next snow white right now… well I hope it's not for long, I don't care if you can't hear me but just listen… somehow… I dunno…Anyways I am sorry about yesterday, It was really bitchy for me to just lash out onto you, anyways I have to sneak out before Jasmine comes back, cyu soon best friend…"

Briar's hands leave my shoulder and I am sure she has gone through a window or like a normal person, through the door… but that is highly unlikely.

Ah… well, I know someone cares for me.

 _15_ _th_ _of June 2006_

 _It's first day of primary school and I am really scared. I was homeschooled for the first 2 years as Mum wanted to really train me before I went to Ever After High but Dexter kept saying that primary school was the best! We get to go on the swings, go to the woods for picnics and sometimes we might even go to an apple orchid! Life will be so cool! It took ages for me to convince my mum for letting me go. Sadly, primary school for the first few years is separated, boys together and girls separately. Apart from Dexter and Daring, I have not met many other students. I know Holly and Poppy, twins of Aunty Rapunzel but they are being homeschooled and my mum does not get along with some other famous queens…_

 _Mama and Papa are too busy to drop me to school, they have lots of royal duties to attend to so I am dropped by Uncle Doc , who is one of the 7 advisors in our kingdom._

" _Have a good day Apple!" He calls out and I wave back to him._

 _The school is really big. It is basically a castle, made from white marble and very pretty floral designs and on front of the school was a label made from roses: Ever After Primary School for Royal Girls. I gasped because there was huge portrait of me and my mum when I entered the main hall. It was labelled: Queen Snow White and her beautiful daughter Apple. My mum's ebony hair trails on the side and her large blue mixed with gold and red ball gown is neat with no extra fluff and dust. I remember when that photo was taken, it was like ages ago but I really did not want to wear a big ball gown too and wear my hair in a ponytail. I wanted to wear my day dress which is covered with small roses and basic. But on the day, I remember my mama scolding me; she said I was not acting like a princess._

" _Are you Snow's daughter?"_

 _A lady (same age as my mamma) comes in front of me. She has long, honey golden hair, tied in a French braid. She also has a pale face (not as pale as my mother but this lady looked like she needed sleep, she has severe dark circles) and hazel eyes. The braid was tied with a loop of small pink roses and there were even some of them tucked in the braid. She was wearing a very tight pink dress, with the trap being tied on her neck, leaving her chest a bit bare. She was also wearing these big high heels, making me feel very small. But something tucked at her dress near her feet and it was another girl, about my age. She has wavy brown hair with a few pink streaks (lucky). She is also wearing a simple pink dress, with roses. Unlike her mother, she has a slight caramel skin and brown eyes. Plus, she didn't look so comfortable around her mother._

" _Hello! Yes, I am her daughter and my name is Apple!" I cheerfully responded to her!_

" _Oh of course, who doesn't know Snow's daughter! It's always Apple this and Snow did that for Apple but little Briar get's no say… even when she might be part… oh for heaven's sake I should shut my mouth!"_

 _She is a very different type of mother; I feel a bit sad the way she is talking to me._

" _Anyways, I don't see your mother around? Isn't it a priority for a parent to be here for their daughter's first day of school, tsk I can totally see how she cares for you…"_

' _Mamma, I think I will go to my class with this new girl here… you can go now… and please be nice…"_

" _Briar! How dare… "_

" _The bell has rung mum… uh Apple, do you want to go to class now?"_

" _Uh... sure?"_

 _The girl grabs my hand makes me run like a bullet._

" _I am sorry, my mum woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…"_

" _Oh it's totally fine," I say back, trying to give her a smile_

" _By the way, my name is Briar Beauty! This is my first time of ever attending school, I have always been home schooled so this is new…"_

" _ME TOO!" I scream in excitement and hug her hard!_

" _Oh… I can't breathe…"_

" _Sorry! My bad! I am really nervous today..." I mumble_

" _Me too… hey do you want to be partners for any activities we have to do?"_

" _Sure Briar!"_

 _We arrived at class and apologized to our teacher Ms Thumbelina. The whole day, I talked to Briar and we even helped each other to make friendship bracelets. The other girls in the class were Duchess, Lizzie, Faybelle, Blondie and Lilly Bo beep. I mainly hanged out with Briar and Blondie but at lunch, we all sat together as a class! Our class is pretty small but other girls say that there is another girls school but that is for rebel girls. I don't now what that means. Eventually, school ended and my papa picked me up! I told him everything we did and even pointed out how Briar has brown wavy hair and brown eyes like him._

 _I will talk more tomorrow!_

 _-Apple White Charming(Future wife of Dexter Charming,BFFA of Briar)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sleep doesn't seem to be an option for me… my throat is throbbing with immense pain. I still haven't even been to properly open my eyes.

"Ms White, how are you feeling?"

I can feel Dr Jasmine checking my forehead, and jotting down, furiously on her notebook.

"Well for starters, I can't open my eyes… yay..." I mutter

"Hmm, I am trying to figure out what caused your… blood volcano… uh sudden puking of crimson drops… you know what I mean.."

Well, you don't want to know…it's truly magical.

"No Idea!" I snort.

"Anyways I put some herbal leaves on your eyes, maybe that is why they are not opening (I applied them really tight), let me just remove them, Ms White…"

I feel her fingers, near my nose and eyes, and it takes around 10 minutes before she can finally get them of. I open my eyes and luckily, the room isn't bright.

"Dr Jasmine, was there a reason why I had those things on my eyes, don't tell me my eyes started bleeding too…"

"No... They were really swelling though… but seriously… your case is truly new to me…"

"Yeah… No kidding…"

I was discharged few hours later. Jasmine gave the idea of borrowing her magic carpet, as I might stumble to my doom (yup… so out of balance) but I really wanted to walk to the school garden and take a deep breath. I said thank you to Dr Jasmine and left the infirmary. I found the entrance to school botanical garden (which even has it's own herbal infused therapy pool, thanks to Jasmine, but it is really small). Fresh air entered my lungs and smell of honey and fresh plants overwhelmed me. I can see why Ashlynn finds nature truly spectacular… it is simply breathtaking. Daisies, roses and even poppy grew everywhere. You name a plant, its gonna be here (well I hope there aren't many venus flytraps around, apparently sparrow got nearly swallowed when he played his disaster filled song). I am trying to find a shady spot when he suddenly comes… again... Why... help…why…no…ugh. He was standing there…in front of me…with no shirt…water dripping from his toned muscles and a towel wrapped around his neck…shaking his hair with his hands, more water droplets pouring from paradise. Wait did I just think what I think I thought...EW! I am planning now, how to move swift around the corner(quietly) when I lose my balance and tehse stupid stilettos break! And I had to say ouch very loudly! Well done Apple, you are totally screwed!

"Who is there…oh hey Apple!"

Shit.

"Jacob," I say humbly.

"Wow you seem ok, God I was so worried...Uh I mean you are ok and that's good…"

Woah what did those herbal leaves do to him?

"Yeah I am fine…Thanks for taking me to the health center "

What the hell is wrong with me now…

"No probs, anyways I just came back from soaking in those special herbal pools, Dr Jasmine said its good to heal my wrist…Something to do with herbal magic… Maybe you can go there too…it will make you look less like a … hag…"

My Mouth dangles.

"No offense Apple but that soaking will totally help you out … I should go to Jasmine and get my wrist bandaged/plastered again…cya." He walks off, humming a tune that I somehow have heard but don't reognize. But then he sings the lyrics.

" _mein Mädchen_

 _mein Mädchen_

 _Ich kenne Dich_

 _von einst_

 _Ihre Stimme und Lächeln_

 _ist süß_

 _Wie frische Äpfel"_

Without any other words, he walks off, still humming the beautiful tune, leaving me to wonder where I have heard the song and what it means.

"Apple!"

I have just entered my dorm room and Raven comes to hug me. I guess I am still intimidated by the fact that my destiny will not have Raven in it, but Raven deserves to have a happy ending.

"How are you feeling Apple? I came one by the emergency room but you were asleep then… I will like to talk more but I have a date with Dexter so I will see you when I come back…"

I have never seen her so hyper before. Normally she is very cool and simple but since Dexter has come in her life…she has been has been so happy and… a bit like the old me…I have also changed deeply…My friends think that I have gone moody since that weird spell I read from that book at The Spring Fair…but that is not the case…

Raven waves and it hits me that her destiny could be to be the wife of Dexter…but what about Rosabella…too much to think about. I remember how heartbroken Cupid was when she knew that she couldn't do anything about Dexter loving her back…

And the mirror itself gasps at me.

"WHO ARE YOU! Where is Ms Apple!"

My mirror screams in horror.

"Relax, it's me…"

"Prove it! Sing one of the songs Apple White sings and is my favourite…."

For a second, I had no idea what song she liked and then it hit me.

" _For every morning I wake_

 _Nature makes me smile…._

 _But the mirror in front of me_

 _is the one that makes me delighted_

 _La la la la…"_

"Omg! Ms White! It is you! Wow…. You look…like a hag…no offense..."

Seriously what is up with people today? But I stare hard at my reflection and understand what they have been talking about. My usual luscious blonde hair is really dry and frizzy and I swear, somewhere I saw a stain of blood… my skin is dry and I can see small cuts and bruises on my skin and on my throat is basically bandaged.

Sigh. I might as well go to the herbal pool; it might cleanse me, physically and mentally. The sound of knocking fills the room and it surprises me that Raven has already returned from her date. I open the door and shock overwhelms me.

My dad is standing outside.

"Apple dear, are you alright?"

He pulls me in for a hug and my bruises start aching. I wince and he gently lets me go.

"The school alerted Snow and Me… they said you were really hurt… blood everywhere… who tried to stab my little doll…"

"First of all, what is the actual reason you are here, and no one stabbed thank you very much…"

"Dear, I am your father; I came because you were hurt!"

"Or did you come to see her…"

"Apple… you know we have gone past that…"

"No!" I don't yell because I don't want to be strangled again but this is the moment where I have to correct my father.

"Apple, you know we are past that… I have no feelings for her…I never did…"

"If you never did, then her daughter wouldn't have been born…. You know B…"

"Enough Apple… that is enough and plenty…."

"You were never there for me dad, you were always with her… and mum, was just filled with greed for money and didn't care but she never doubted you, she loves you… and she also doesn't know anything about your affair!"

I slam the door and throw myself on my bed. My skin is aching and pulling again. You might think I am not caring for the kindness of my dad but I know him very well. He comes to Ever After High to say hi and then sneak into the office of Head of Princess Department.

"Mirror, where is my dad now…"

"Ms. White, you clearly know that I am not a spy…"

"Mirror…please…"

The mirror turns into whirlpool, and I know I am right. You can see a man entering head office, checking that his daughter is not behind him. The selfish Prince of Snow White.

 _Date: 22_ _nd_ _July 2006_

 _School has been really good or as Blondie says it: Just Right! Today, a new girl joined our class. Her name is Ashlynn Ella. She is the daughter of Cinderella and she looks really shy but she is nice to talk to. I also noticed that there is a small bird sitting on her shoulder._

" _Her name is Cadenza… she likes to sing…"_

" _He Ashlynn, were you homeschooled too?"_

" _I was but few months ago, I went to the school of rebels…it was weird, they thought I belonged with my sister… I don't have a sister and then mum talked and now I am here… I didn't have many friends there, only one her name was Melody. Together, we named our bird Cadenza. So Cadenza sometimes is with me and sometimes with Melody but lately Cadenza has been with me only… I don't know why…"_

" _You miss Melody?"_

" _She was one of my good friends and we are not in touch but you seem really nice and when you were singing before, me and Cadenza were listening… so beautiful!"_

 _I thanked her; I have never been complimented on my singing._

 _Class has been going the same and each day I am learning more and more things. Everyone is nice and friendly and Briar and me are super tight…. I thought I will be so lonely without Dexter but I am doing fine._

 _Today, Ms Thumbelina said that we have to make something special for our dads! I was so excited! I want to make a beautiful poster and Briar is helping me! I asked her if she wants any help but she said her dad ran away when she was young. She has not met Sleeping Beauty's Prince. I could see her mood was off after I asked her that but I hugged her and she felt better._

 _It was time to go home and I couldn't wait to show my dad on what I have created._

 _I went back home and realize mom is not there because she attending conference on if mermaids should be given legs to attend ever after high as an exchange program (which sounds so cool). So I decided to follow through my castle (I call it Mary its sounds nice!) to dad's office. Before mum came here, she used to live in another castle but now, that place is historic. It is known as the EVIL QUEENS CASTLE. When I went there once, I saw a girl with purple hair, alone and unhappy…mmm…_

" _You are the one…."_

" _Oh Really?"_

" _Of course darling, you know you should meet our daughter, so glad that Phillip has been rid off… it was becoming harder and harder to meet you… I have some contacts that can…you know do something for…making us be together and Snow can melt…."_

" _Not yet my rose…not yet…"_

 _I peek inside the hole of my dad's door and I let out a small gasp. Why is Briar's mum kissing my dad?_

 _I don't feel so good. I am going to go and hide._

 _-Apple…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry for the late update! Just a quick note, the diary entries are not chronological so there is a jump in this chapter, so in other chapters, there could be a skip back. Anyways enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

Chapter 5:

"THAT SUCKED!"

My eyes open and Raven is standing above me. Her straight purple hair has gone back to being wavy and she seems exhausted. A little smile from me and then I realise that I shouldn't be happy about that.

"What happened to you Raven, it's like 2 am!"

"The date well didn't go so…good…." She sighs.

"What happened?"

She sighs again and sulks.

"Don't judge me apple but…I didn't get the kiss I wanted…and it's my fault…"

There is this sudden relief in my heart but I choose to ignore it and help a friend in need instead.

"Raven, did you like accidentally spit or drooled or something, because trust me that is fixable and I am sure Dexter doesn't care about those things…"

Raven laughs for a second but it seems a dark cloud is positioned above her.

"Apple, the date was going perfect. He took me to this little café and we were enjoying hexcellent Dragon fired pizza. But when it came to the kiss, I suddenly felt this jolt of power raging in me and it wasn't because of any hormones or nervousness, it just came and I ended up blasting Dexter in the chest…"

Instantly, shock fills me in and I am urged to go and see if Dexter is okay.

"Raven, he is okay right?' I ask.

"He got knocked unconscious and he is being treated at the hospital, not the school infirmary… I feel so bad and now he is going to think I did it on purpose and think I am evil…tah dah _here is the evil queen's daughter for you_ will be the headline tomorrow and I think he might be banned from seeing me…oh gosh…what on hex have I done!"

"Sheesh… you are overreacting Raven! I've known Dexter my entire life and for something you did by accident, I am sure he won't hold a grudge or break up…"

Raven merely sighs.

"Anyways, I should get some sleep so goodnight Apple…" she yawns.

Raven snaps her fingers and instantly, cotton makeup pads come to the rescue and start taking her makeup off while she goes to change in her pyjamas.

It takes her hardly 10 minutes to start sleeping. So I do what I am meant to do…I have to meet Dexter and see if he is okay. I quickly wear a red hoodie over my nightdress and grab my helmet for the zipline. I again check that Raven is in deep sleep and then I clip on my helmet and grab the handle bar.

'Why am I doing this…' I hear myself whisper.

I tighten my grip and get on the edge of our window. Without any thought, I let myself go and I am flying.

The wind caresses me and I feel more alive. My hands still ache from the 'incident' but gliding in the night atmosphere is truly spectacular. My blonde locks flurry behind me and a crescent moon is positioned above me. It hardly takes minute to land on the ground. I leave my helmet behind the bush and I begin to jog to the local hospital.

It doesn't help that my entire body is sore and filled with injuries but a part of me really wants to see Dexter. It's strange, considering that I haven't had a proper conversation with for more than 2 years…. But I knew that once…my heart belonged to him.

I stop to take a breath…my heart is racing and my entire lower body is sore. I lean down and stretch my hands. Inhale and exhale Apple…. Let's do this…

"Come on body, 100 meters to go! Stay with me and then die in the hospital!"

I regain strength and keep on jogging. Within few moments, I arrive at _Ever After Hospital: Remedies for Life._ I roll my eyes and go through the sliding doors.

"Can I help you Princess Apple White?"

A sharp. voice calls and I turn my head in the direction of the voice.

I roll my eyes and go through the sliding doors.

"Can I help you Princess Apple White?"

A gentle voice calls and I turn my head in the direction of the voice. Sitting on a golden highstool, a young lady types away on mirror screen. Her long and straight golden hair flow in a long ponytail. Her hair at the top is covered with blue sapphires, just like her eyes. What catches me by surprise is that she has large, illuminating blue wings.

Ah my eyes sting with all that brightness, it's worse than Daring's teeth.

The fairy has not bothered to fold her wings. This is basically a rude and illegal symbol in the fairy community that that fairy has this "Duh I am better and prettier than you" mood going on.

Such a bitch.

"Hi there… sorry I can't read your name badge…with all that light…uh…" I wince, while shielding my eyes with my hands.

"Sapphire… you haven't answered my question…" she continues typing.

"Sapphire…figures since you have those in your hair…anyways I am looking for a patient. His name is Dexter Charming

"You can't visit him."  
"Excuse me?"

"Only parents and their true love are allowed to come and see prince Dexter. His parents are coming tomorrow but no true love has visited him as such…."

Raven might not have visited him after he was admitted as she was scared she would do more harm.

"Well…. I am his girlfriend…"

"You are? I though you were destined with Daring?'

How the hex does she know! Oh wait…my mum rules this entire land. News about our family is sure to spread

"I hope that you will protect this secret… we really love each other but If you report… I can always tell my mum, the queen, that you do not close your wings when you are supposed to…. She will report to the head of fairies"

Sapphire eyes me suspiciously and exhales.

"Fine whatever… I won't tell that you visited…"

"Thanks and I will remember this sign of generosity!"

"Just go and do your shit okay!"

"Sheesh…what room?"

She points in the direction of the room and I slowly walk there.

My Breathe stops when I am outside the door. I can feel my fingers fumbling and scratching my cuticles. I am still questioning why I am here. Is it out of goodness or curiosity? Is it to prove Raven that I was the first one to visit and that she was not brave enough to face him after what she did?

Or worse…is it because I might still have feelings after what I did?

No…I didn't have a choice…it was my destiny to be with Daring…and I value my life more than anything. Even if it is shitty as hell.

I open the door and see a limp body on the bed… that was still breathing. He was covered with bruises on his face and hands and hex knows what is going on his body. He was sound asleep and small golden tubes circled different parts of the body.

"Hey…I know you can't hear me but you really scared Raven… what did you do to her to make her so nervous when you guys were about to kiss? Don't tell me you said something cheesy in hopes of impressing her! That makes her heart race so much!"

No response.

"Dexter… make Raven happy. She…loves you more than anything and she is so happy. It must have been a long time since she…well received love from anyone. Be happy. You had given me the chance a long back and I well…anyways let us forget about that and concentrate on you and Raven. Be happy together for Ever After! Stay and support each other forever…" I whisper.

I am about to turn and exit when a faint voice startles me.

"Apple…thank you…"

"Oh My god…you are awake! Oh Dexter!"

"I was awake the whole time…It took some effort to respond…Apple…thanks for visiting and saying those things. It feels good that you are happy for me and Raven!" he whispers.

"Dexter…you were my best friend. I will be always happy for you no matter what you do."

"Were? We still are Apple!" he quietly exclaims.

He sneezes suddenly while I bite my lip.

"Even after…well that and us not talking much at Ever After High you still consider me as your best friend?" I ask.

"The memories and strong bond we had before would never be broken by being quiet! I mean I had something more…but well…that…any way our friendship should not be affected by that…"

"I know. I've really missed you Dex." I mumble.

"Me too Apple. There is so much I have to tell you that I can't properly tell my brother or any other mates. Those are things I can trust with you only."

He raises his hand a little bit. I come closer and hold it in my hands. It makes me want to spill everything to him too but…some things just can't be shared. They are meant to be locked in your heart. Even if it makes it heavy and painful to hold.

I realize its getting late so I get up and turn.

'You going Apple?"

"Yeah you should get some rest…we should hang at lunch when you come back to school"

"Definitely and we need one coffee meet up too…Goodnight Apple."

I try to turn back and say goodnight. However, as my feet turn, my front foot accidentally comes forward and tugs on a wire. I let out a small squeak. I lose my balance and I can feel my body going to collapse on him. I do but at the same time, my face lands on his and our lips meet. I can feel my upper lip fitting in the middle of his 2 lips.

I can feel both our faces going red and very warm. Before I could retreat, a sweet yet sinister chuckle came from the shadows. A camera click could then be heard.

"Busted…who would have known that Raven's own roommate was cheating on her new boyfriend. Tsk!"

I turn my face sideways and let out a gasp.

What more can you do when you see Kitty Cheshire sprawled on the chair, looking at you with a malicious gleam in her eyes?

 _Date: 14_ _th_ _of February 2014_

" _Apple honey? What theme do you want for your 14_ _th_ _Birthday? I was thinking maybe like a masquerade ball or like a night under stars? Or better yet…."_

 _As my mum blabbered on how she wanted my birthday to be…I continued to daydream, imagining myself kissing Dexter but then…I could feel my throat clenching. I choke and have to ask one of the maids to bring me a glass of water._

 _Today is True Hearts Day and Dexter asked me to meet him at our secret spot, under the apple tree that no one plucks any apples from, in my palace._

 _To be honest, I have no idea why he wanted us to meat as both as have to attend a ball at his palace in the evening (more than 1,000 people are coming)._

" _Snow dear, happy true hearts day!"_

 _My father grabs by mum from behind and gives her so many pecks and a final kiss on the lips. He then presented her with a bouquet of flowers and a box._

" _Oh my! I wonder what it is?" My mum gasps._

 _I rolled my eyes when the box reveals to be a diamond necklace with matching earring._

" _Oh Darling you shouldn't have…"_

 _Another eye roll from me._

" _Snow…I have to go somewhere important but I will be back within an hour…"_

 _Few more kisses and then my father left to meet his other queen. Its obvious as he grabs another bouquet of lowers and box when he leaves._

 _It was shocking actually to find out that Briar was my half sister. I don't want to tell her as she has personally not met my father and who knows what it will do to our friendship._

" _Apple?"_

" _Yes mum?"_

" _Are you still friends with Dexter?"_

' _Yes he is my best friend!"_

" _Destiny comes first Apple…Remember that…"_

" _Uh okay…"_

" _We don't want anything to harm you…"_

" _Right…"_

" _Honey I have an important conference to attend so I will see you at the ball….oh and Daring likes the colour gold so maybe wear that today…."_

 _After my mum leaves to have a conference, I quickly run outside and go and meet Dexter._

 _As I came closer to the tree, I noticed Dexter fumbling with his fingers and looking really nervous. My heart flutters at the sight of him but then my throat clenches again._

 _Let go…_

 _I walk towards Dexter and he smiles immediately when he sees me._

" _Apple!"_

" _Hey Dexter…"_

" _Happy True Hearts Day!"_

" _Same to you!"_

" _Apple I have something to confess…."_

 _Heart skips a beat, skin prickles with pain._

" _Apple…I…uh wasn't expecting this to be so hard…ah…lu…u…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I LOVE YOU APPLE!"_

 _I had been waiting for those words my entire life. I want to kiss him and tell him how much I love and care about him._

 _If only it was not filled with pain._

 _I don't have a choice. I'll die if I pick Dexter._

" _Dex…I lo…"_

 _I can feel my body being stabbed._

" _Dexter…we can't be together…I have been destined with Daring…."_

" _Apple! We love each other! We can go off somewhere else! It doesn't matter! We can convince our parents how much we love each other!"_

" _Destiny comes first Dexter…so in that case…I don't love you…."_

 _My body relaxed from invisible clutches but my soul felt heavy and miserable as ever. I wanted to cry and blurt that I love him so much._

" _Really Apple…I should have seen this coming…"_

 _Before I could respond, he turned and ran back to his own palace, leaving me stranded and alone._

 _Before I could stop it, tears started to come and I screamed. My body was being attacked and before I knew it…I had fainted._

 _I did not attend the ball because I didn't have the strength, but because I couldn't face the one I loved the most._

 _Let go…_

 _-Apple White_


End file.
